


Mirror, mirror

by lilacsupreme



Series: nsfw one-shots [1]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: F/F, Mirror Sex, Mommy Kink, NSFW, Smut, Top!Billie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsupreme/pseuds/lilacsupreme
Summary: Billie wants to try something new ;)
Relationships: Billie Dean Howard/Reader, Billie Dean Howard/You
Series: nsfw one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129742
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Mirror, mirror

**Author's Note:**

> I literally love Billie with my whole being :))  
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters!!

“Baby?” she breathed, hands resting on your shoulders as she stood behind your chair, leaning over to see what you were working on so diligently. You hummed in response, keeping your eyes on the paper in front of you, scanning over the question you’d been struggling with for the past 10 minutes.

“I’m trying to finish this report Billie, is it urgent?” you spoke, crossing out a mistake you’d noticed in the writing and noting the changes with a highlighter. Billie smirked to herself, bringing her hands up to massage your shoulders deeply, hearing you sigh in frustration. Before you could speak again, she lowered her face so her mouth hovered just beside your ear.

“I want to try something new tonight” she breathed, fingers flexing against the muscles which tensed at her words. You stop what you were writing, head coming up to glance at her in the dim reflection in the blank computer screen.

“Wha- Like what” you stuttered; mouth suddenly dry as you licked your lips in anticipation. Keeping your head facing forwards, you tried to calm your breathing as to not show Billie Dean what her simple words had done to you, the staple dampness between your legs as a reminder that she never failed to get you worked up without even touching you.

Removing her hands from your shoulders, she sighs dramatically. “No, it’s okay, you’re busy. I get it.” You growled quietly, knowing exactly what game she was playing; trying to get you to beg her for answers. Well two can play at that game; crossing your legs under the desk you nodded, still facing away from her.

“Hurry up and finish your report sweetie, then be a good girl and come and met me in the bedroom.” She paused, turning and sauntering towards the door. You were currently doing everything in your power to stop yourself from turning to watch her leave, picturing how you knew she’d slow her walk and exaggerate the sway of her full hips. “I’ll be waiting.” She teased, stopping by the doorway for a second, daring you to turn, before disappearing up the stairs.

You let out a deep breath, hands coming to run through your hair in an attempt to calm the erratic beating of your heart and ease the distinct throb between your legs. You tried to focus back on the report in front of you, thighs pressed together tightly. You reread the same line nearly 6 times before groaning and pushing the chair back from the desk, standing up and smoothing down your ruffled hair.

Climbing the stairs, you couldn’t help but let your mind wander over what Billie had planned for you in the bedroom. Opening the door, you couldn’t immediately see anything out of the ordinary as your eyes latched onto your girlfriend’s form relaxed atop of the bed wearing her silk robe that always had you weak at the knees and aching to touch her.

She pushes herself off the bed when she noticed your arrival, coming to stand in front of you and cupping your still flushed face in her hands. “Well, that didn’t take very long sweetheart. Did I distract you by getting you all worked up?” You pouted at her, bringing your hands to lie on hers at your cheeks.

“I almost finished it” you grumbled, teeth biting your bottom lip, completely impatient and needing to know what Billie had dreamed up in her pretty head for the both of you to try. You wondered if it had anything to do with the fact she’d always close the laptop whenever you neared her, or how you’d catch her smuggling packages up the stairs when peeking from the kitchen.

As if reading your thoughts, the medium pecked your lips, drawing back to catch your eyes with hers. Her eyes held a glint of mischief in them as she allowed her hands to come and rest on your shoulders, running over the material of your sweater there.

“Do you trust me?”

“You know I do Billie Dean Howard. I would trust you with my life, as cliché as that sounds” you teased her, bopping a finger against her nose playfully. “Now, what’s this something new you’ve got planned?”

“Patience baby girl, you’ll see” she smirked at your pout, pulling your body flush against her own she captured your lips in a heated kiss, one hand tangling in the hair at the nape of your neck, the other slipping under your shirt and holding your waist, squeezing slightly. You sucked needily on her tongue, being rewarded with a moan that spilled from Billie’s mouth into yours.

You felt the silk of her robe brush against your skin as Billie allowed it to fall from her body and pool at your feet, prompting you to pull at your own sweater. Breaking the kiss only to let her pull your tops over your head in a fluid motion, before returning to her mouth, movements hungry and spurred. She fumbled with the button of your pants, gasping when you rolled one of her nipples in your fingers through the sheer material of her bra.

Once you both stood only in your underwear, she pulled away again, returning for a last short pressed kiss against your lips. Whining at the loss of contact, you watched her back away; moving to sit comfortably in the armchair that you hadn’t noticed had been pulled away from the wall.

“Come here baby” she breathed, patting her thighs and motioning you to sit. At your immediate obedience she praised you as you straddled her to perch on her lap. “That’s my good girl.”

You leaned in to meet her kiss again, moaning into her mouth as her hands found rest against the curve of your hip, pulling you impossibly closer into her. She pulled away from the kiss, watching you move undeterred to kiss at the flesh of her neck with darkened eyes. Her hands remained unmoving as you whined, hips rolling to seek the friction you craved against her thigh.

Mistaking her lack of attention as an invitation for you to take control and show her what you wanted, you reached behind your back, quickly finding hers which were still attached, stationary, to your hips. You linked your fingers together so that you could guide her hand around the front of your body towards where you needed to feel her touch the most, not breaking the kiss against her jaw as you did so.

Stopping you from lowering her hand any lower, she brings her hand up to stroke her thumb over your cheek bone, lips brushing against the tip of your nose affectionately. Making eye contact, you blushed at how forward you’d been, not one for regular shows of dominance.

“No baby, tonight were doing something different.”

“Let’s get these off you, hmm?” the medium murmured, fingers finding the clasp of the bralette and slowly letting it fall from your body, watching as the material dropped to reveal pert nipples stood firm under her stare. Flicking one with her pointer finger, she relished at how you shuddered at the motion, returning her hands to the hem of your panties. She playfully dipped and waggled her fingers into the top of the band, no more than a few centimetres but it had you squirming none the less.

Deciding she was done teasing you for the mean time, she slid the panties down your thighs, palms flat against the warm skin of your legs. When they had been hazardously kicked off your foot to the side, she allowed herself a second to sit back and take in your figure stood before her. She motioned for you to turn around with her finger, and you went to oblige; confusion on your face, wondering what she was playing at. You stopped abruptly when you started to turn.

“Oh-” you sighed, breath catching in your throat.

You felt the heat intensify in your centre, mouth going dry as you realised her intentions. As you settled on her lap, relaxing into her embrace; back pressed firmly against her chest, you met her eyes in the mirror that was positioned opposite where you sat. You could see the smirk she wore; the way her fingers tightened on your hips, and the way your pupils had dilated, cheeks flushed and lips slightly parted.

“What do you think baby girl?” her lips grazed your ear, placing a wet kiss on the curve of your jaw. You let your head fall backwards, giving her more access to the skin of your neck, eyes still focused on her movements in the mirror. “Like what you see?” the rasp of her voice mixed with the increasing ache between your legs prompted you to release a breathy moan, hand coming up to her hair as you nodded against her touch.

“Open your legs for mommy, let me see you” she purred, breath hot on your neck as her nails trailed down to encourage your legs to part. The cool air of the room hit your centre and you felt Billie’s eyes on you in the mirror, heat flooding to your core at the thought of what she was about to do.

The sight of Billie’s eyes, hungry and predatory-like in the mirror, staring at the reflection before her, tongue peeking out to wet the smooth skin of her lips almost had you clenching around nothing and coming. You tore your eyes away from her unwavering gaze and focused instead on how you could see yourself so clearly in front of yourself, lay open for Billie. Could see how your arousal glistened in the warm glow of light and dripped slowly onto her leg beneath you.

“Look at the mess you’re making all over my leg baby girl. I hope you’re going to help me clean that up later” wetness pooled in your centre, only increasing said mess at her husky words. Billie Dean knew what speaking dirty into your ear did to you in the bedroom and always used it to her full advantage. Tonight was no different.

Meeting her gaze in the mirror once more, you bit you lip as she stroked a finger through your wet folds, letting a shuddered breath out at the sensation of watching her do it in the reflection. Holding the shimmering finger up to light, she tutted, bringing it to your lips as you captured it between eager teeth.

At your slight biting down on her digit, Billie bucked up into you from behind, and you let out a chuckle at her reaction, sucking harder on her finger. Your laugh didn’t go unpunished however, the older woman getting you back by kneading your breast without warning, a gasp leaving your lips which released her finger with a pop.

One hand roughly palming your left breast, her other came up to pay attention to the right one, two fingers tweaking and pulling at the hardened bud, eliciting breathy moans to drip from your lips. Turning your head backwards and towards Billie’s face, your tongue snaked into her mouth, hand nestling into the crook of her neck, fingers dancing with her soft hair. You could taste the musk of tobacco against her tongue; a taste that had come to be so uniquely Billie that you yearned for it, despite not smoking.

You reached for the arms of the chair, nails digging into the soft fabric as you struggled to contain a throaty moan from escaping at your lover’s needy advances. Her hands worked at your breasts until you were whining for her to touch you properly.

“Please Billie, please just fuck me.”

“Oh baby girl. So eager to watch me fuck you in that mirror, are you?” You moaned, hiding your flushed face in the crook of her neck, hand coming to cover your eyes. She pulled at your hand to stop you from hiding. “Don’t be embarrassed baby. I know I can’t wait to watch you fall apart.”

You watched her hands trail back down from your breasts; nails scratching red scores on your stomach, muscles flexing under her touch. Your breathing was already laboured without her even needing to touch where you ached for her. The atmosphere in the room was so intimate and erotic, unlike anything you’d ever experienced with another person before. All your senses were heightened and burning with the intense eye contact through the mirror you held with Billie while she explored you with wandering hands.

Her head fell to your exposed neck once more, nipping at a already formed bruise on the delicate skin, before proceeding to suck another one deep into the flesh next to it. You whined at her touch hovering over your hip bones, pushing her hands down with your own, jolting as her palm cupped you without warning.

“Billie Dean” you whined, head falling back onto her shoulder. You knew the use of her full name never failed to get you what you wanted, smiling at yourself in the mirror.

She dipped into your centre, withdrawing to admire how she’d worked you up, smirking. You hissed at the removal of her fingers, prompting her to plunge them back in roughly. You watched her fingers disappear inside you in the mirror; the throb between your legs becoming unbearable at the sight.

You’d never seen anything that came close to watching yourself take Billie’s long slender fingers, the way you clenched around them as she withdrew them and pushed them back inside. You let your eyes flutter closed as she began to pump into you faster, adding another digit with ease at how slick you’d become. The sound you were making filling the room obscenely and making you flush scarlet.

“No no, baby girl, open those pretty eyes. Let mommy see what her fingers do to you.”

Opening your eyes and staring into Billie’s, yours slightly glazed over as you felt your orgasm approaching as her skilled fingers worked inside you. Her thumb pressed against your clit, nail scraping making you lurch into her touch, fingers pressing deeper inside you at your action. Gasping and heaving with heavy breaths, you worked to push yourself to meet each of Billie’s thrusts and she continued to circle your clit with her second hand that had come to join the other between your trembling legs.

Your wriggling and jerking against her, notified Billie of your impending orgasm, and she smiled at your reflection, knowing you were holding yourself back; waiting for the permission you craved to allow yourself release. She curled her fingers tightly inside you, before expanding them to stretch you out despite your clenching muscles. Little moans and gasps were becoming frantic as your wide eyes begged hers in the mirror.

“Come for mommy darling, can you do that for me?”

Her permission was all you needed to let go, the pressure in your body finally releasing, bursts of electricity bubbling through your spine at the magnitude of your orgasm which rolled through you. This feeling was only increased by the lustful eye contact you both kept throughout the whole thing, not even daring to blink, not wanting to miss a single second of how Billie was looking at you in this moment. Her fingers still moved within you, wanting to extend this pleasure for you.

When you relaxed against her body, eyes still attached to hers in the mirror, her cool palm came up to rest on your hot forehead, a sheen of sweat now layered on your skin. You broke the eye contact only to meet it again face to face, a weak smile painted on your lips as she leaned to peck your quickly.

“You know your god damn perfect Y/n. Right?” You stared up into her eyes; your own glassy and filled with tears with how overwhelming all the emotions and feelings you were feeling. The admiration in your eyes made Billie’s heart flutter, stroking the hair out of your face and tucking it behind your ear, not missing the blush that creeped back onto your cheeks at the declaration.

“Now. I think it’s time you cleaned up that mess you made earlier, little one.”

The soft carpet tickled your knees as you sank down, remaining still until Billie’s hand came to tangle itself in the back of your hair, pulling you down towards her. She’d removed her own panties while you’d knelt, now spread bared in front of you as you licked your lips at the sight of her ready for you. Fucking you in front of a mirror had obviously had a serious impact on her, a patch already forming on the material seat between her. You’d never seen her this turned on, practically already on the edge from being the cause of your own pleasure.

Leaning and letting your tongue run flat up the length of her slit, Billie’s hips rolling into your face. Your teeth attached to the sensitive bud, grazing at it and pulling which made Billie groan loudly, fingers curling into your hair.

“You’re so good baby girl. Keep going for me” she panted, humming as you slipped two fingers into her smoothly, almost no resistance against them due to how much Billie Dean was worked up before you. Setting a steady pace and fucking her slow and deep, just how you knew she liked, you concentrated back onto her clit, tongue swirling the bud, pressing onto it and humming. The friction earning a yelp to fall from the woman above you.

“Oh god- Yes. Right there.”

As you picked up your pace, another finger falling into rhythm inside her, you could hear the deep, laboured breathes of her above her. You sucked her clit into your mouth again, running teeth across it and letting your eyes fall onto the face of your lover. Billie’s head was thrown back, mouth open and loose hair splayed over her shoulders. She looked ethereal in her state of bliss, and you knew she was close to release.

Her arousal dripped down your wrist, her grip in your hair almost painful as she bucked into your mouth. Feeling her walls tighten around your fingers, you curled them inside her; sending her tumbling into release, a string of incoherent phrases flowing from her lips, gasps and moans filling the small room and going straight to the pit of your stomach again. You continued to push into her, drawing out her orgasm until her body curled in and she let a long breath out at the exertion.

Slowly removing your dripping fingers from her centre, you met her eyes and licked the line of arousal from your forearm up to the fingers, teasingly running your tongue over the tops; taking them into your mouth and cleaning them off.

Crawling back into her open arms on the armchair, you let your head fall into the crook of her neck, nuzzling into her warm body with your own. Your hands found their way around her waist, clasping her closer as you both lay in the comfort of the moment you’d shared together. A first. One of many firsts you hoped to still share in the future.

“Yep. That mirror is definitely staying in here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) i really hope you liked it,, i sure liked writing it...  
> feel free to leave kudos or request any other Paulson characters or ships <3


End file.
